


How to summon a demon: a guide by Kim Minseok

by evilnesquik



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilnesquik/pseuds/evilnesquik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok has always had a misarable life, so he decided to summon a demon to improve the situation. Too bad he summoned the laziest and most useless demon ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to summon a demon: a guide by Kim Minseok

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Luminations round two. Published [here](http://theluminations.livejournal.com/19200.html).

  
Minseok feels dizzy as a burning smell invades his nostrils. The light of the candles is not enough to see clearly, but Minseok notices that the evanescent kind of smoke in the air is starting to gather in the centre of the room. The process is slow, but after a while, it’s so dense that he can’t look through it. Suddenly, a figure starts moving inside of it and the smoke dissipates. At the centre of the weird symbols that Minseok has drawn on the floor, there’s a naked guy. He’s a bit taller than him, but definitely not older. With his blonde hair and big eyes, he looks more like an angel that like a demon, and he doesn’t resemble the pictures on the book at all.  
  
Minseok is disappointed, he thought he had done everything right but apparently, he had summoned the wrong creature. Dammit, how can he make him leave now?  
  
“I’m Lu Han. Demon of darkness. Tell me who are you, summoner.” His voice is strong and firm, but Minseok is still not convinced about him being a real demon and apparently, the other realizes it pretty easily.  
  
“Why are you looking at me like this? Are you too intimidated to speak?”  
  
Maybe insulting him is not the best idea, but the Korean man can help but saying “You look different from the pictures.”  
  
Luhan scoffs. “You’re not exactly what I was hoping for either. Like, isn’t there any age limit for summoning demons?”  
  
Minseok squeaks, feeling offended “I’m 25. Do you have any other power or your only ability is to irritate people?”  
  
“Sure thing, sweetie. Tell me who do I have to kill and I’d do it right away.”  
  
“You don’t have to kill anyone. I called you to help me with my revenge.”  
  
Minseok is not sure, but he hears the demons muttering _“So predictable”_ under his breath.  
  
“During my whole life people have tried to step on me. When yesterday my boss fired me and hired a girl with boobs bigger than my head, I’ve decided to take revenge on everyone. I want you to help me become powerful and respected.”  
  
“Well, if her boobs were so big, you can’t really blame him, can you? Whatever, I’ll help you. But what are you going to give me in returns? The baby fat of your cheeks?”  
  
Luhan laughs like he has just said the funniest thing ever, but as soon as he notices the other’s blank face he stops.  
  
“Let me stay here.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Instead of your soul or heart, I want to spend some time here in the human world.”  
  
Whatever Minseok was expecting, it was definitely not this, but hey, he's not going to complain. He’s happy to say he still owns his soul and his first child.  
  
The Korean nods solemnly. As soon as he agrees, he feels a burning pain in his wrist. An intricate figure composed of thin and precise line is appearing on his skin. It reminds him of a deer.  
  
“That’s my symbol and the proof of our pact.” Luhan says, reading his mind. The demon takes a step forward, exiting out of the circle drawn on the floor.  
  
Only then, Minseok realizes he's still naked. He blushes and mutters that he's going to take some clothes.  
  
When he comes back, Luhan is walking around the room, observing everything with attention.  
  
As soon as Minseok turns the light on, he literally jumps.  
  
“Wow, you can produce light! Maybe I’ve misguided you. You are powerful, even if you are so tiny.” Minseok scowls. He’s not tiny.  
  
This cohabitation is not going to be easy.  
  
He doesn't explain Luhan about electricity. It’s not going to hurt, if the demon thinks Minseok has some kind of power too.  
  
“This is the living room and in that corner, there's the kitchen. That one is my room and that other door is the bathroom. You can use it whenever you want!”  
  
“Thanks, but no. I don't need to expel thing. Humans are disgusting.”  
  
Minseok wonders if he can have a refund.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next morning Minseok almost forgot about what happened, but he remembers everything in the same moment he discovers that demons snore. Now, he’s not a boring journalism student anymore, he’s also a demon summoner.  
  
As always, he's late and runs around the house trying to spare some times. He’s about to leave when he hears a groan coming from the sofa.  
  
“Where are you going?” Luhan’s voice is still hoarse from sleep and he's squeezing his eyes because of the strong light.  
  
“I’ve lessons to attend. You can stay here and plan my revenge.”  
  
Luhan whines “But I have to know more about it! Today, I’ll rest and tomorrow I’ll start thinking about it.”  
  
Minseok sighs, honestly he just cares about not being late. “Fine, you can eat whatever you want or watch TV.”  
  
“TV?”  
  
Luhan seems interested since he doesn’t know about what the other is talking. Minseok runs inside, turns on the box before leaving without saying anything else. His teacher is going to kill him.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Minseok comes back, the TV is still on. Luhan is sitting 5 centimetres away from it and he’s poking the figures with his finger. As soon as he realizes he’s not alone anymore, he looks up, observing the other with wide eyes.  
  
“How did you put all those humans inside this box? Teach me your way. I want to be able to capture people too.”  
  
It’s not easy to understand immediately what Luhan is saying, but as soon as Minseok realizes it, he laughs and rolls his eyes  
  
“I didn’t kidnapped them. They are alive and living in the real world and this is just an image of them.”  
  
Luhan looks very interested and amazed, as if he did not believe that humans could create such a things.  
  
“Look, with this remote control, you can also change the image and decide what to watch.”  
  
  
“I’m gonna take this to my world and became the richest and most respected demon of them all.”  
  
  
“I thought you said you already were.” Minseok answers, smirking.  
  
“Luhan, what did you eat today?” Minseok says, walking to the kitchen. A few piece of uncooked  
  
Italian pasta is spread on the table and it looks like someone tried to bite them. Luhan turns and his face is showing a deep disgust. “Human food is terrible.”  
  
  
Minseok shouldn’t take for granted even the smallest things.  
  
  
  
Minseok has always been quiet and he loves to be alone. He doesn't get along with people easily and his house has always been his refuge, so it almost surprises him, when he realizes that it's not bad to have someone to watch drama with after dinner. Of course, it would be better if Luhan didn't keep interrupting with question like “Who is she?” or “What's happening?” and if he didn't take 10 chips, every time he puts his hand in the bag, but hey, it’s nice not to be lonely for once.  
  
The microwave beeps loudly and Minseok took out the plate and put it on the table.  
  
“Luhan, dinner’s ready!”  
  
The demon stretches his limbs while getting up from the sofa. A few crumbs of cookies and crisps fall on the floor.  
  
He reaches the table while adjusting the fabric of his boxer from his butt and then waits to sit down. He’s still not entirely sure human food is not that bad, even if Minseok proved him that there are a lot of things which taste great, and he can’t help but look at the supper suspiciously.  
  
When Minseok starts to eat, he sit too and starts tasting the various foods. Some are good, but the green ones are terrible.  
  
“Luhan, you have to eat the broccoli, too.” Minseok sighs. Sometimes it feels like Luhan is 10 and not many centuries old.  
  
The demon pretends he hasn’t heard anything and get up to take chocolate bar from the cupboard. He sits down again and start arguing with the package and making a very unpleasant sound. Even after weeks, he still has some problem with little human life’s aspect.  
  
Minseok takes the package from his hands, sighing loudly before opening it. “Luhan, did you think about the plan?”  
  
Luhan’s face says he has not. However, he answers “Yes, of course I had. I was thinking, since you used to work on a coffee shop, why don’t you open another coffee shop and asks f-4 to work for you? When your ex-boss will see how popular your café is, he’s going to die of envy.”  
  
  
“Luhan, did you just suggested to imitate a scene from boys over flowers?”  
  
“Well, it worked for them. But now, tell me, do you know where can I find Do Minjoon? I want to make him break up with Song-yi. A demon and an alien, can you imagine it? We are going to conquer the world.”  
  
Minseok has lost count of how many times he told Luhan dramas are not real and he’s not sure, if one day or another the demon is going to understand that they are just acting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan isn’t even the worse roommate Minseok has ever had. Sure, he eats all of his food and doesn’t clean around but at least he doesn’t use his clothes to wash the pavements and Minseok has never found him in his bed with a girl (he couldn’t look his college roommate in the eyes for days after that happens). The only thing he really can’t stand about him is that since he arrived he has never set foot into the bathroom. Minseok doesn’t care if that is the smell that demons are supposed to have, nothing which stinks so bad can last in his house.  
  
First, he tried to ask him nicely, but just when he hide the TV controller, Luhan decided that maybe it was better to listen to Minseok. However, this didn’t mean he wasn’t going to fight and the other realized it very soon.  
  
“You just want to extinguish the fire that burns in my veins!”  
  
“I don’t care, as long as it also extinguishes the stink.”  
  
“I smell like a healthy and manly demon!”  
  
When Minseok finally is able to put him under the running water of the shower (and it wasn’t easy since the other kept clinging to the furniture and the door), he is still half dressed and definitely scared.  
  
In a last desperate attempt of escaping the terrible destiny, Luhan grasps the human’s arms, bringing him together with him in the small cabin.  
  
Minseok looks like a small little wet chick. He’s so pissed and cute and Luhan can’t help but laughing at him. The human keeps pouting and when Luhan isn’t on alert anymore, he takes off his shirt, leaving him completely naked.  
  
Minseok shouldn’t be blushing. He has seen Luhan naked before and this is not different. Them having a shower together doesn’t change anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s almost too easy living with Luhan. The cohabitation is far from perfect, but they have fallen into a routine that created a sort of balance that works, at least it seems like that. Every day Minseok leaves the house to go to college while Luhan is still sleeping and every evening he comes back to find the demon sprawled on the couch, crunching noisily some crisps while watching TV. He’s not that far away from the stereotyped good-for-nothing ~~husband~~ flatmate, the only thing he’s missing is a big fat belly, but it won’t take long for it to appear, if he keeps eating like that.  
  
Every night, they have dinner together and every night Minseok asks the other if he thought about a plan for his revenge and Luhan always answers that he’s still elaborating, because he wants it to be perfect but at the same time he also tries to dissuade him changing topic.  
  
Every night, Minseok realizes that maybe the balance that they created is not so stable. One day he’s going to lose his patience for good.  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been a long day when finally, Minseok explodes and surprisingly it’s not because Luhan hasn’t done anything, but because he has done too much.  
  
The TV is on as always but the demon isn’t watching it. He’s too concentrated on the things on the carpet. It doesn’t take long before Minseok realizes that those are all the remains of his microwave.  
  
“Hey, Seokkie!” The other cheerfully greets him, “I was trying to understand how this thing can prepare such delicious food so easily and quickly. I wondered what kind of fire can do that…”  
  
The Korean man stares at him with a blank expression “I’m going to evocate a demon more powerful than you to kick your ass.”  
  
Luhan pouts, “Why are you like this? I’m just trying to understand your world better.”  
  
“You are going to discover more about human world in the human world. I summoned you to help me and you did nothing but making a mess out of my house and emptying my pantry. You are useless and I don’t need you. I don’t want to see you ever again. I don’t need a leech like you.”  
  
“You know, you should thank me! You evocated me for such a stupid reason. Of course, you don’t need me, you should just grow a pair! But I’m not sure you are able to because you are the biggest wimp I have ever seen and you are embarrassing.”  
  
  
Minseok’s milky face is now covered in small red spots and it looks like he’s trying so hard not to scream that he could faint. He keeps breathing through his nose, his nostrils are swelling with anger, however when he speaks his voice is calm. “Leave now.”  
  
Luhan looks at him for a few seconds before turning around and leaving the apartment, slamming the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
The night air is cold against the skin and Luhan is just wearing a t-shirt, but he can’t feel the cold thanks to his nature. Honestly, he probably wouldn’t feel it even if he was human since his blood is boiling too much in his veins.  
  
Being a demon, Luhan has never been good with time and he doesn’t exactly know how long it has been since he left the house but probably some hours have passed since almost no one is around anymore and the sky is as black as pitch. He must have walked for many kilometres when the anger finally starts to decrease and he becomes aware of the surroundings. He has never been in this part of the city and it’s strangely refreshing, seeing a new place. The shops and the streets are enough to distract him for a while, making him forget about what happened. However, the thought is always there. His demoniac guts tell him that something is off.  
  
He knows that sooner or later, he’ll have to come back and meet Minseok again but he doesn’t want to think about it.  
  
It has to admit that he has been a bit rude…maybe he should have express himself better…however Minseok has been disrespectful too…  
  
Luhan is not scared of not finding the way home, since his bond with Minseok assures him of that. He keeps walking around and taking small break from time to time until the sky starts changing colour again. He’s probably going to wait another few hours, until he’s sure Minseok is not at home to come back. He wants to have more time for preparing for the meeting.  
  
  
The house feels a lot emptier and foreign when he takes a step in. He sits at the kitchen table, trying very hard to resist the urge of turning on the TV. In a few seconds, he sees a small figure on the door and he finds a sleepy Minseok, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Luhan observes him. He can’t deny the other is rather cute and attractive. And just like that, everything he planned to say, dissolves from his mind and the only thing he’s able to stutter is “About yesterday…”  
  
The Korean man hushes him with a gesture of the hand but Luhan knows better than thinking everything is all right. Minseok’s eyes are so cold that the demon could swear the temperature dropped drastically in the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
The ice that fill the air doesn’t really leave in the next days. Luhan even tries not to spend all of his time on the sofa and also suggests a couple of things Minseok could do for his problem but it seems like the other is never really listening to him and it is evident he really didn’t care anymore.  
  
In the end, Luhan returns to his old life style, binging all day long on dramas and chips. As soon as Minseok realizes that, he sighs like he already knew this was going to happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
One day, Minseok comes back looking quite nervous and for the first time in weeks it really pays attention to Luhan. “The company my dad works for is throwing a Christmas party in a few days. You can come with me, if you want.”  
  
Luhan thinks about it for a second and then smiles “I’ll be the best date you’ve ever had.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The hotel where the party is hosted is not a luxury one. The modern furniture is pretty standard and the whole thing looks a bit shabby, even if they tried to adorn it with flowers. The room is filled by middle aged men in suits and their wife. It’s evident that every woman wore her best dress and is judging the other wives.  
  
Luhan is able to spot Minseok’s family almost immediately. He looks a lot like his mum. The woman is still breathtakingly beautiful, despite not being that young anymore. Her chubby cheeks and her feline eyes are as mesmerizing as Minseok’s and honestly he wouldn’t being surprised to discover that she once worked as model. Near her there are an average looking man and a young pretty woman, who probably is Sun-young, Minseok’s sister.  
  
As soon as the three of them spot the couple, the girl waves happily, while the man’s face stay blank. He isn’t sure of a tight smile appeared for a brief second on the mother’s lips.  
  
Luhan smiles charmingly and takes a step back, his hand on the small of his back like he’s showing him to the people. He knows that all the eyes are on them: being a demon has some perks after all. It doesn’t matter if humans don’t know his true nature, they are always attracted by the dark side and they can’t help but being fascinated by his mere presence. As expected, this is true also for Minseok’s family. The middle aged couple barely looks at their son and they just focus on the Chinese demon. Something inside Luhan makes his blood boil; it’s true that he’s attractive, but not so much for some parents to barely acknowledge the presence of their son. It’s not hard to understand why the other needed some help with them.  
  
“Son, can you introduce us to your friend?” Minseok’s mum words are too polite to be kind.  
  
Minseok opens his mouth to answer, even if honestly he doesn’t even know what he’s going to say, but the blonde man next to him speaks first.  
  
“I’m Luhan, Seok’s date. It’s a pleasure to meet the persons who raised this special and successful man.”  
  
The demon is aware that this simple introduction was more than enough to make the parents like him and he’s also aware of Minseok opening and closing his mouth next to him, probably wondering why he said they are dating and why he used a nickname.  
  
The Korean man has never been particularly impressed by the demon, but honestly he has to admit that he’s such a good actor that he should win an Oscar. Luhan spends all of the night talking about himself and Minseok and their perfect relationship. He’s such a sweet talker that it’s almost scaring how easily he can trick people and make them believe to every single word he says.  
  
Apparently, he has decided that he comes from a very rich and influential Chinese family, which owns the Shinhwa Corporation (Minseok wonders if he decided to name it after the kpop group, or after boys over flowers’ one) and he was starstrucked by Minseok. It’s so weird seeing the Korean’s father relaxed about his son’s sexual orientation, since he has never accepted it; it’s even more weird not seeing both of them restraining anger when the topic verges to the lost job of their first child. Suddenly looking for a better occupation seems like a good idea, even if once they were so bitter about the situation that they refused to help Minseok even just a little bit with money.  
  
After a while, the Korean young man starts to feel too overwhelmed by the whole situation. Hearing Luhan and his parents praising him and his _~~fake~~_ lover feels too unnatural for him to be comfortable with what’s happening. He walks away without saying anything and of course neither Luhan nor his parents seems to notice that he’s leaving. However, his sister has always been very close to him and she doesn’t hesitate to follow him.  
  
The air outside it’s cold but also so refreshing. It feels like Minseok can breathe for the first time of the night. His sister squeezes his arm lightly and in a comforting way.  
  
“That Chinese boyfriend of yours sure is a good catch.” The man just nod, not knowing how to say.  
  
She takes a big breath before speaking again. “Mum and dad are very mesmerized by him, but if I have to be honest, there’s something about him that looks… insincere. I don’t want to know anything that you aren’t ready to tell me, but please, answer me. Do you trust him?”  
  
Minseok is taken aback by the question. That is a good question. Does he trust Luhan? He’s too childish, eccentric and unpredictable to be trusted, but at the same time…  
  
“I do.”  
  
Once the temperature feels too cold, Sun-young comes back in, but Minseok decides to stay outside a bit more. The moon and the stars are beautiful to watch.  
  
He hears the door opening and then, a hand is on his shoulder.  
  
“Are these human eyes? I thought you guys weren’t cannibal, but maybe I was wrong. Anyhow, they taste great.”  
  
  
Minseok can’t help the smile that appears on his face, a real one, with his small pink gummy showing.  
  
“Luhan-ah, those are not eyes, they are lychees!” he says stealing a fruit from the plate, laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
If Minseok didn’t know that there were many different kind of tension, now he definitely does. It’s not like after he and Luhan fought, but there’s still something in the air that feels like things aren’t as good as they should be. It’s like they are in a precarious condition and they have to find a balance; like there’s something big they should talk about together but none of them is brave enough to start the discussion. And Minseok knows the topic they should talk over, oh he knows it so well since it has been the only thing stuck in his mind for days. Luhan self-proclaimed himself to be his boyfriend and even if the human is aware that he was just trying to help him, it still feels like something big. But maybe it’s just Minseok’s mind playing things on him and creating things that don’t exist.  
  
It’s night and the Korean man is slowly falling asleep when he hears some steps coming towards the bedroom. The door opens slowly and a figure enters carefully. Minseok looks at Luhan’s dark silhouette walking towards him and lifting the blankets of the unoccupied side of the bed.  
  
“What are you doing?” The human voice is deeper than usual.  
  
Luhan stops like a deer caught by the lights of a car. “Aren’t you sleeping?”  
  
“I was. But someone decided to wake me up.”  
  
“Yeah, sorry for that.” Being caught apparently wasn’t enough to stop Luhan from doing what he is thinking. The demon slowly sprawls his slim body under the blanket. Minseok turns, a bit annoyed, the sleep evident in his eyes.  
  
Luhan’s expression makes Minseok’s think about a kid found by his parents doing something stupid and trying to make himself look less like an idiot.  
  
“What are you doing?” The Korean man hisses and immediately regrets being too harsh.  
  
“Mmmmm… I wanted to eat some crisps, but I opened the package in the wrong way and now the sofa is oily and uncomfortable.”  
  
  
“Then, why aren’t you cleaning it?”  
  
“Tomorrow…” Luhan mumbles as he comes closer to Minseok and starts nuzzling his nose on the back of the other’s neck and starts spooning him. Thank god, in the dark of the night is impossible to see the cheeks reddening. Minseok decided that if the sofa can wait a little bit, their talk can’t be postponed much longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minseok has to admit that he’s a coward, he has decided to talk to Luhan about this thing between the two of them but he has never found the guts to do so, and now he needs Luhan as his fake boyfriend during a night out with his friends and his ex boyfriend.  
  
If he really have to face this conversation, he’ll need a lot of coffee and a giant piece of cake.  
  
Therefore, Luhan and Minseok found themselves in the small café near their house.  
  
They sit in a table aside with a couple of steaming cups and two small plates with chocolate cheesecake. Minseok pouts. He wanted the raspberry one but the kid before him on the line brought the last one. What a nice start for this meeting.  
  
Suddenly the Korean man hears the kid crying. He turns and he notices that his plate is strangely empty. He looks at Luhan, who’s eating a cake. But what the hell?! That’s not his cake! Minseok is sure those are raspberries. “Want a bite?”  
  
“Luhan!” Minseok hisses, as he turns to look if someone notices the weird demoniac things that happened. Thank God, no one has seen anything.  
  
“I’m gonna finish it soon.” Luhan says, mocking him. Minseok grabs the spoon and steals half of the sweet. Not because he approves the other’s methods, but he needs to hide the evidence.  
  
Once their bellies are full and they are more relaxed, the human decides that the times has come. He clears his throat.  
  
“Luhan, you know, since you said to my parents that you were my date, I was wondering if you could do that again. We have to go out with my friends and this guy…well the guy I used to go out with is gonna be there.”  
  
  
“Oh, look at my cute little Minnie who wants to make his ex jealous! Don’t worry, I’m a pro at this. During the Qing Dynasty, one emperor summoned me to give a lesson to his favourite concubine.”  
  
“Couldn’t he use another concubine?”  
  
  
“He could have. But of course, no one of them was as beautiful as me.”  
  
“ _So full of him-self_ ” Minseok mutters under his breath. “And how did it end? Did it work?”  
  
Luhan smirks, “Kinda” He takes a sip of coffee, “In the end he fell for me instead.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uff! Miiiinseok, can’t you get a move on?”  
  
“I’m almost ready!”  
  
Minseok’s voice is muffled by the closed door.  
  
He has been locked for one hour in his room trying to find an outfit, which screamed “I’m hot but I’m not trying to be hot and also look how hot is the guy that I’m ~~fake~~ dating with.”  
  
Once he hears another whine from the kitchen, he decides that his jeans and his bottom up are more than enough and they are ready to leave.  
  
The Korean is nervous, as he approaches his friends and his ex. Luhan puts his arms on the other’s shoulders and points with his head at the group of people. “Which one is the ex?”  
  
“The tall blonde one.” Minseok whispered back.  
  
“Mpppf…he looks like an overcooked noodle. Not that any man would have a chance to be as hot as me, I mean, I’m not even a man after all.”  
  
As soon as they reaches the table, Baekhyun whistles, “Now I understand why we haven’t seen you around lately!”  
  
“I am Luhan.” The demon said with a smile on his lips, while sitting down too close to Minseok.  
  
It doesn’t take long before the conversation started to kick in and his friends don’t hesitate to involve the new addition to their discussion. Luhan is as charming as ever, thanks to god, so that Minseok can be forgotten in his spot and free to think about his ex boyfriend and his new fake one.  
  
Sehun had new watch on his wrists. Minseok remembered that he bought one too for his birthday and he shouldn’t be surprised to see that he’s not wearing it anymore. It doesn’t matter how much Sehun told he loved it, now that Jongdae’s told him that his boss Joonmyun is the youngest’s sugar daddy, it’s not really weird to see something a lot more expensive on him.  
  
Minseok drowns his thoughts in a long sip of beer. This has always been his problem, after all: his insecurities and the deep doubts crave into his soul are the reasons why he always tend to cling at everything, which could give him a bit of stability. He has always built a safe harbour whenever he could, despite the precariousness. However, in the end he has always been left alone with a heap of ruins.  
  
He can still feel the despair not well hidden inside of him just remembering when Sehun told him he wasn’t happy anymore and Minseok wasn’t the right guy for him.  
  
Now he is doing the same thing with Luhan too and a demon is definitely not a good option as a shelter.  
  
A hand on his knee wakes him from his musing. Luhan is smiling kindly and whispers to him. “Do you want to get some fresh air?”  
  
The humans nods as they get up and walks towards the door.  
  
As soon as they are outside, Luhan doesn’t stop there and keeps walking towards a small dark alley.  
  
“Ehm, Luhan… I’m not sure it’s a good idea go there. What if there are thieves hidden?”  
  
  
The other laughs, “You are with a demon and you are scared of thieves?”  
  
  
The objection seems legit, so Minseok just follows him.  
  
As soon as they are in a position where they can’t be seen from the street, Luhan pushes the human against the wall and whispers as he kisses his neck, “I’m going to make you feel so relaxed.”  
  
With a swift motion, Luhan lowers both the jeans and the boxer of the other and Minseok could barely register it, before the demon takes his member in his hand to make the blood flow there. Luhan’s hand are soft and he knows exactly what to do and where to touch. Minseok feels his legs turning into jelly. He has never known that a handjob could feel so good.  
  
Suddenly the heat is replaced by the cold hair, but fortunately it lasts for just a few seconds, before Luhan replaces his hand with his mouth. It doesn’t matter if he’s a demon arrived from hell, what Minseok feels his heavenly. Probably his best power is to give head like no one. He comes with a broken moans and Luhan swallows it all, while the other slides down the wall, too overwhelmed by what has just has just happened.  
  
The demon smirks, like he knows exactly how the other feels (and probably he does).  
  
When they come back, all the presents look into each other eyes, like they are aware of what they have just done. Baekhyun also mimics the gesture with his hand and cheeks. The weird thing is that Minseok doesn’t care at all, he doesn’t even care about Sehun anymore. After all, Luhan was right: he really helped him.  
  
They are all leaving, when Sehun takes Luhan away from the others, like he needs to tell him a secret.  
  
“I left Minseok and it was really hard for him. I admit I had been a bit of a douche and the situation didn’t help his self esteem. However, we are still friends and I care about Hyung a lot. Make him suffer and you’ll regret it.”  
  
“You know, if I were you I would have never left him. Minseok is more that you could ever ask. And don’t worry; I’m not an idiot like you.” And just like that, the demon leaves without spearing the other a single glance.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrive at home, Minseok feels strangely satisfied, and not only because of how well the night out was, but it's something deeper, like the sensation of the pieces of his life finally going to their places.  
  
  
Feeling tipsy because of the soju, he turns to Luhan giggling “I have to admit that my life is improving.”  
  
The other just nods but doesn't reply.  
  
“Isn't this the moment when you tell me you actually do nothing and the force was already inside of me?”  
  
  
“Why I should tell something that is not true? I helped you more than you think.”  
  
  
Minseok pouts and the demon's expression becomes sweeter. “But I have to admit I had a great ground to work on. Also, don't forget you still owe me a blowjob, but don't worry, I'll claim it later with interests. I want the full service.”  
  
  
“Luhan!” Minseok tries to sound even just a little bit offended, but he knows it’s not convincing. He has been thinking about what a demon could do in bed way too much recently.  
  
  
“You should not waste your time with such a thing. Not when I'm still jobless and you eat a whole lot for being a supernatural creature who doesn't need food in order to survive.”  
  
  
“If you want a job, Princess, I'll find you the perfect one.”  
  
  
  
  
  
When Minseok comes back from his lectures, he has to admit he's very surprised to see a folder with his name on it on the kitchen table. As soon as he realised what's inside he starts to scream (and his voice is definitely not so high that he sounds like a girl. Nope). Luhan arises from the sofa, rubbing his eyes and with a sleepy expression on his face.  
  
  
Minseok reaches him and hugs the demon, also living a kiss on his lips. “Luhan! Just how? How could you find me an internship at Condè Nast?! God it has always been my dream to work there. Just… thank you. But how did you managed to make this happen?”  
  
Luhan just smile mysteriously. Minseok doesn't have to know that he corrupted the hr responsible with a first row thicket for girls generation's concert.  
  
Obviously the news deserves to be celebrated and the couple find himself having dinner in a small but cheap (Minseok still have to become rich after all) restaurant. It feels like a real date and happiness is radiating from Minseok, making the other feels very happy too.  
  
  
It’s when the dessert comes that Minseok seems to start feeling a bit off. With a smile that look strangely sad he says, “Does this mean that you are going to leave?”  
  
  
The demon takes a sip of red wine and his pinks turns slightly violet because of the beverage. “Only if you want me to. But just so you know, I've just found a job and I’d like to keep it for a bit”  
  
  
“You. A job. Really?”  
  
  
“Really! And it's the best job in the world: I opened a forum about drama!”  
  
Minseok giggles and doesn't feel like telling him it's not a real job. “You know, for the laziest demon ever, you sure are impressive.”  
  
  
Luhan smirks like he was waiting for sentence like this.  
  
“Oh, and tonight you'll discover what else is impressive in me.” He replies wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minseok is trying to make the most of his improved life, but he constantly feels like something bad is going to happen.  
  
Not only this weird relationship with a demon is strangely working, but he has also just got a promotion. He has everything he has always wanted and more. Luhan also managed to become a successful blogger with thousand sponsors paying him for talking just a few seconds about this or that product. The demon is convinced to be the best blogger alive, and Minseok doesn’t have the heart to tell him that his appearance is helping more than a little bit.  
  
Everything is fine and even the small every-day problems don’t look so unbearable anymore. For the first time in his life, the Korea feels confident and satisfied with his life and he knows that even if Luhan had to leave, he would be able to survive alone, only with his own strength. However, he doesn’t want to think about an existence without the demon by his side.  
  
It’s almost a rule: when things are going too well, the fear of losing everything is stronger than ever.  
  
Sometimes this anxiety is so evident on Minseok’s face that Luhan notices it too, however if he tries to ask the other about it, his lover only hushes it.  
  
  
  
  
  
One night they are in bed, ready to sleep and the Korean looks at him with a worried and sad expression. Luhan takes his lover in his arms and says  
  
“I’m not letting you go until you tell me what’s the problem.”  
  
Minseok’s smiles sadly.  
  
“I mean it.” The demon replies, hugging him even more tightly.  
  
“It’s just that I’m going to grow old and die, while you’ll still be young and beautiful, and you are going to leave me.”  
  
Luhan laughs. “I’m never going to leave you. But if it can make you feel better we can still seal another pact to solve the question. You can give me your soul or your pretty eyes.” He says, leaving a kiss on the other forehead and then on his closes eyelids.  
  
“Or maybe”, he adds, caressing his lover’s chest, “your heart.”  
  
“That I can do.” Minseok replies kissing him on full lips.  
  
  



End file.
